Save The Last Dance For Me
by Misguided Choices
Summary: It has been three years, and the teams relationship has grown stronger with Sarah McGee. They attend her wedding where jealousies ignite and secrets are revealed. First attempt. TIVA! Hints of Jibbs and McAbby!


Summary: The team are invited to Sarah McGee's wedding. Jealousies ignite and secrets are revelaed. TIVA! Hints of Jibbs and McAbby.

Spoiler: A reference to Twisted Sister in Season 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. Nor do I own the "Vesper Lynd" dress that Ziva wears. I do own something similar to Abby's dress though! I don't own the song Save The Last Dance For Me. Well I do on my ipod but I don't own the rights and what not.

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile and every time I shuffle my ipod this song comes up pretty early. And I think its a sign so I try to write when it comes on. But I've finally finished at....1:45! Time doesn't matter-all that matters is that it's done! So this is three years after season 4, so season 7. But I'm ignoring all the stuff from Season 6.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Save The Last Dance For Me

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me _

_~Michael Buble~_

The door to the Washington Royal Ballroom opened and two people quietly slipped in. They joined in the back of a crowd of people, hoping their late arrival went unnoticed, as they watched the new happily married couple dance. Leroy Jethro Gibbs caught sight of two of his agents- Tim and Tony-as they watched McGee's little sister dance with her new husband Braden. He felt his arm drop from Jenny's waist as she made her way over to the bar to order some drinks. It had been three years since the incident clearing Sarah's innocence and the team's relationship with her had grown stronger. Jenny, of course, felt bad as she and Gibbs drove to the reception late. They had a case with a serial killer that just ended, causing the entire team to miss the wedding.

Gibbs quietly made his way through the crowd over to his two agents. He looked around for Abby or Ziva but couldn't get sight of them. They couldn't have been late, seeing as McGee and Tony we're their rides. Probably still in the bathroom getting themselves ready. "What'd we miss?" Gibbs asked from over the their shoulders, causing Tony to jump on a reflex. "Nothin, Boss. We just got here a few minutes ago," McGee responded as he glanced from Gibbs and back to his sister. McGee was truly happy that his sister had found a successful relationship and was starting her new life. He surveyed the room at all the guests and noticed the door of the ballroom open. He simply overlooked it but then did a double take and caught his breath. Abby stood in the door-frame and walked in wearing a beautiful green dress. It was a deep emerald; the dress was strapless, with black lace along the top and the lower hem of the skirt. There were small black flowing swirls on the lower bodice and the dress went to about her knees showing off her long legs and black stilettos. His smile was huge as he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "You look beautiful Abby," he murmured. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Timmy, you look great too."

Tony looked around the crowd, noticing Gibbs had gone leaving him alone in a sea of people. He saw Abby and McGee heading over toward a table as he walked over to the bar. He ordered a beer and leaned against the bar looking at everyone. He noticed the Director and Gibbs, talking to Sarah and her husband, while McGee and Abby were talking to McGee's parents. He continued to scan through the crowd; older relatives, probably Bradens friends, Ziva, Sarah's friends...woah. Ziva.

He switched his glance back to his partner and started from her heels and worked his way up. The dress was a long, flowing silky blue that reached the ground and clasped at her neck. It was backless and her hair was pinned up in a simple but elegant way. He continued to watch as she put her hand on the guys chest and laughed at something he said. He let out a low growl as he turned back to the bar.

They had an agreement; in order to keep their relationship a secret they kept it out of the office and when out with the team it was free game. There were no strings attached; you could flirt with anyone, dance with anyone, buy and recieve drinks from other people, but they'd both end up back at his apartment later that night. Their relationship had lasted for almost three months, so why was he feeling the jealousy know? He looked back over his shoulder and their eyes met. She raised her eyebrows at him at turned her attention back to the man. He scowled and ordered another beer before heading over to Abby and McGee.

Soon everyone sat down to eat. McGee had managed to get a seat by his parents and brought along Abby. Gibbs, Tony, Jen and Ziva all sat at the same table, and of course the guy Ziva was flirting with had to be there. Gibbs and Jen had formed a conversation with some of the other occupants at their table, and Ziva was still flirting with that guy. Tony would jump into the conversation with Gibbs now and then, but he was really trying to pay attention to Ziva.

He shouldn't be jealous. Wait! He wasn't jealous at all! DiNozzo men don't get jealous! He excused himself from the table and headed back to the bar for a few more drinks. He ordered a whiskey and leaned his elbows against the bar, facing the crowd of people on the dance floor. He spotted Abby and McGee dancing; he chuckled at Abby actually dancing to some normal music. He glanced back to the table and found Gibbs and Jen, but no Ziva. He searched through the crowd and found her dancing with a different guy. He scowled as he took another long sip from the glass.

He needed a distraction, beside drinking. He had to act like he wasn't jealous..which he wasnt. He noticed a brunette sitting at a table a few over, talking to a few other girls. Probably Sarah's friends. He finished off his drink and headed over to the table. He walked with confidence and put on his DiNozzo smile. The girl noticed him and stopped her conversation, giving him a flirtacious smile. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your beautiful friend for a drink." The girls glanced at each other, giggled, and then the brunette stood up. Tony put his arm around her waist and escorted her over to the bar.

"Can I get two martinis? Shaken, not stirred," he ordered, leaning against the bar on his elbow. She smirked at the James Bond reference and leaned against the bar as well. She greatfully took the drink, and Tony tried to examine his situation. This girl was the type he usually went after. Get a few drinks in her and she'd be good for the night-and it appeared that she was already halfway there. He suddenly remembered a "lesson" his father had told him if a situation like this every arouse-"There's no point in paying more UNLESS you're getting more." The girl downed the martini and placed the glass back down on the bar top. She gave him a smirk and Tony ordered another martini for her. She giggled and took the glass, surveying the dance floor.

He, as well, looked at the crowd. The first face he saw was Zivas. She was on the dance floor, dancing with a new guy. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, then turned her attention back to dancing. Tony scowled and put his arm around the brunette's wasit. She placed the glass back down on the counter and he ushered her toward the dance floor. He spun her around and pulled her closer. From where he was dancing he could see over the girls shoulder. He spotted Ziva and gave her a look, to which she just rolled her eyes. She excused herself from her dance partner and headed back over to Abby.

"You're a really great dancer, Tony" she giggled, standing on her toes. "And I'm sure you're great at other things too." she whispered in his ear.

She smirked and pulled back to look at him, and started leaning forward. Her lips touched his lightly and he froze. So did Ziva, midconversation with Abby. Her mouth opened and she stared at them. Abby just stared, wide-eyed. "Woah." she breathed. She turned to Ziva, who was already on her way toward Tony.

The girl he was dancing with pulled back and smiled, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. "Well that was interesting," a voice from behind him spoke. He knew that voice too well. "Listen, Zee...it's not what you think." he explained, turning around. She glared up at him. It was a glare DiNozzo knew too well-the glare that she was debating on wheather or not to kill him now or later. "She...look...th-the girl was clearly drunk! And I wasn't taking advantage of-okay well maybe I was. I was just trying to make you see I was j-" he stopped himself. He almost said that he was jealous. "Uh...look I'm sorry. She was the one that ki-" he was stopped again as Ziva's hand covered his mouth.

"Did you almost say you were jealous?" She questioned, a glint in her eye. He shook his head no, her hand still on his mouth. She laughed and stared up at him. "You were! Anthony DiNozzo-you are jealous!" His eyes grew wide as he shook his head viggerently. She looked at him, the glint in her eyes growing more prominent. He sighed, rolled his eyes and finally shook his head, proving her assumption was correct.

The music changed to a song they both knew very well and she smiled. She removed her hand from his mouth and put her hand in his. "Dance with me," she stated. He smiled his DiNozzo smile, and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in toward him.

As they danced to the beat, the remaining members of the team congrigated together. Abby's smile almost reacher her eyes as she bounced up and down happily. McGee tried to calm her down, and Jenny had a small smile on her face as she looked at the couple from the bar. Gibbs wasn't too happy at all. He joined Jenny and ordered a drink-he needed a bourbon.

The two agents continued to dance. "Not bad, DiNozzo," Ziva stated. "Not bad?!" he questioned. "Well, I think we can do better than that." As the band took on a musical intrelude, Tony dipped her down, and swung her back up. She smirked, and spun out, while he spun her back in. She hitched her leg around his waist. He chuckled and looked down toward her, raising an eyebrow.

As the song came to a finish, the two started at each other-blue-green eyes smoldering against her bright chocolate eyes. It seemed as if the entire world was blocked out, and they were the only two people there. She leaned toward him and he leaned down toward her. Their lips locked and a light kiss ignited into passion.

Gibbs watched his two agents as they pulled apart from each other, smirks on their faces. DiNozzo leant down and whispered something in Ziva's ear, and she nodded her head. The two left the dance floor and exited through the door. He turned around, facing the bar and looking down into the glass of bourbon. "Thought they'd be able to at least count to 12," he muttered, taking a final swig from the glass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2!:

I want to thank my friend Will. He and I were just texting at 2am. I was trying to write, he wanted to know what I was doing. He tried to help me and we arranged to actually talk about it face to face. So we did at the park!

As Will and I sat in a park, writing, a man, his wife and three children passed. The guy looks at us and smiled and stated "This will be you two someday!" and just walks away-causing Will to choke on his Monster and me to start cracking up. As we continued to write Will said this to me: "There's no point in paying more UNLESS you're getting more." Which I stated in the story! Success!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was my first shot at a Tiva one-shot and I think it's pretty good for me finished at 1 in the morning! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
